


Intertwined

by ZXA



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: DATE UNDER THE STARS, M/M, THhhhhhhhhh, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: "I love you" is really hard.But I want you to kiss me.





	Intertwined

People who are in love share things.

Time, and kindness, and warmth, and sights, and comfort.

 

I’m glad I get to share these with him.

 

It’s a mid-summer day, and the air is warm yet breezy. My arms stretch a little as we leave the house. It’s not too late in the day, and I have things to figure out.

 

I know he’ll be busy for a while.

“Take care.” I say with a small waving gesture.

 

“You too!!!” He says joyfully.

 

I look for a good spot. The night is supposed to be clear like the pure blue sky it is right now, so we can gaze together.

 

I’ve looked at the stars before, but I think it’ll be even better with him.

 

I find the perfect location and decide to go back to the house and prepare the things we’ll need.

 

“I’m home.” I say to his mother. She’s gotten used to my presence, I think.

 

“Welcome home, Gaito.” She chuckles.

 

“Ah, do you mind if I use the kitchen, Miss Oozora?” I ask as I slip on a pair of slippers at the front, entering entirely.

 

“Of  _ course  _ you can!” A grin, “Are you planning something?”

 

“Mm, a picnic of sorts.” I head in to try my hand at cooking. Mmh, something baked and something sweet, and maybe sandwiches or something.

 

I can definitely do the both of those.

I begin my work on the spread.

 

_ Zucchini bread, breakfast sandwiches— _ things I know he likes.

 

And  _ key lime pie _ . I’ve never made it for him, but it always makes me think of him. Maybe it's the colors.

 

I smile to myself about that, and begin work on the pie.

 

_ (Kanata should be home not too long after this is all done, and I’m excited.) _

 

I began to prep the graham cracker crust and filling, putting it in the oven once everything’s ready.

 

Next will be the bread, while the pie’s still cooling in the fridge. My work there begins with grating zucchini.

 

I’m in the kitchen a while, since I want the sandwiches to be rather freshly made when I contain them for our little outing.

Kanata eventually returns, and I hold a basket in my arms.

 

“I’m home!!” He cries out. His mother greets him, and then I do, a little bit of tint to my cheeks.

 

“Welcome home. You remember what we agreed on today, right?”

 

He looks me up and down, a little confused by the basket.

“Stargazing, right?”

 

“Mm.” I said, “It’s dark already, isn’t it? Would you like to get going?”

 

“Okay. Did you find a good spot?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We’re taking off!” And the door shuts behind us.

 

We exit and head to the spot I picked, and spreading the picnic blanket and laying down. We are a little too excited to eat right away, but we scoot to be side by side. I look at his smiling face.

 

“It’s okay if I get a little closer, right?” He asks.

 

“I won’t stop you.” I say, looking distantly away, not wanting to show how embarrassing that is.

 

He wraps his arms around me, and we end up cuddling together under the stars. I can feel his warmth, and I can feel

his affection, and I am pleased to hold it close.

 

I want to be this close lots more.

 

It is a summer evening. The air is a little chilly, but I am close enough to Kanata that I don’t have to acknowledge it.

 

I gaze up at the stars with my arms wrapped tightly around him, squeezing a bit too tightly. He’s quick to point it out.

 

“Gaito.” He winces.

I loosen up a bit. He laughs at me.

 

I pout.

“Jerk.” But I quickly find myself buried against him anyway.

 

It's a cool summer night, and the stars glitter above our heads so visibly they are almost reachable.

Kanata and I are on a date, and we’re watching the stars.

 

A comet shoots above our heads, and I make a wish to myself.

_ Let me destiny be to stay with him. _

 

He kisses me under the stars, and it’s so sudden I’m not sure what to do.

 

I lay there, sputtering. “Ka— Kana—ta?”

I couldn’t say I wasn’t glad he kissed me but I didn’t know what to  _ do _ .

 

“The moment just felt right?” He shrugs, stating in his usual blunt manner.

 

“D—doofus…” I look away, before muttering softly, with my gaze avoiding him entirely, “I wouldn’t mind, if you did it again though.”

 

So he leaned over me, touching my cheek with a fond smile, and we gazed into each other’s eyes before our lips touched again.

 

I relax into it this time, since it’s not so sudden. It’s warm, but not heated, soft.  _ Comforting, comfortable. _

 

Two kisses under on a cool night, under the summer stars.

And a picnic.

And body heat, and love.

 

A time I want to last forever.

 

Kanata and I— We sure share a lot, hm…

It’s probably because we love each other.

 

I hope, our destinies stay intertwined like our fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> gay


End file.
